One in a Million A House, MD story
by housexbonesobsession
Summary: Lots of medical conditions, lots of drama. House/Cuddy relationship, Cuddy/Wilson relationship, and House/Wilson friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Gregory House pushed the door to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital open with his cane, and immediately saw Dr. Lisa Cuddy waiting for him.

"You're late" she said to him.

"When's it due?" he replied.

"What?" said Dr. Cuddy, already quite aware of what he was going to say to her.

"You know, the little person inside of you?" said House. Of course, Cuddy was correct in her assumptions.

Boldly, she responded, "For the last time, I am not pregnant." Although House was a jerk, she did sometimes enjoy his sarcasm.

"You're in denial." He replied.

Hiding her feelings, Cuddy responded, "You're an ass."

"You've got a big ass." replied House.

Cuddy glared at him, trying to hold in any emotion she had. She had to be the tough hospital administrator. She couldn't fall all over him. She'd never hear the end of it.

"Just saying." said House, with a playful smirk on his face.

Cuddy suddenly remembered the real reason she was waiting for House. There was a case. "Anyway, we've got a case. 29 year old female with no history of skin conditions brought herself in with an unbearably itchy rash.".

"And…?" he asked her as he stared un-amused.

"And I need you to treat her." responded Cuddy. He was a doctor. Why couldn't he just take a case and shut up for once?

House of course responded with his usual sarcasm. "That's it? You give me a girl with a rash? What happened to the interesting cases? How about a morbidly obese man having seizures? Or… I don't know... A 5 year old who scratched a hold through her skull? Or even a hooker with a heroine addiction?"

Cuddy looked at him for a minute and then asked, "What is diagnostically relevant about a hooker with a heroine addiction?"

"Nothing. I just like it when you bring me hookers." House answered.

Cuddy sighed, and held out the case file to him. "Take the case".

House took the file in his hand, threw it onto the floor, and as he began to walk away, he said, "It's an allergy. Buh bye."

Cuddy retorted, "When you do a blood test and confirm it's an allergy, then come talk to me."

House stuck out his tongue, kicked the file on the floor, and limped away. Cuddy watched him for a moment. He was so immature sometimes, and they always fought so much, but she really felt like there was something there. She longed for him to act like a human, just for once, so she could see how he really felt. She picked up the file he had kicked around the lobby, and walked back to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

House walked into his office, and saw Cameron, Chase, and Foreman all staring back at him. "Hello all! Cuddy is forcing a boring case upon me. Girl with a rash."

They all stared at him momentarily before Foreman said, "That's it?"

House nodded. "Yup" he said as he threw a Vicodin up in the air. "Chase, do a blood test for allergies so we can send the hypochondriac home."

He caught the little white pill in his mouth with ease. And with that, he left his office, and walked down the hallway to the door that read "Dr. James Wilson, Oncologist". He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. "Busy?" he asked his friend.

Wilson was meeting with one of his patients. He shakes his head, and then looks up and says, "Um, a little?"

"Okay, I'll come back later" replied House, and he left.

_Hmm, that was easy, _thought Wilson.

In about three seconds, House comes back in. "Ah, long time, no see" he said with a smile.

Wilson looked at the floor, and then his patient. "Excuse me…" he mumbled, as he got out of his seat.

He walked out the door behind House, and slammed it behind him. "What could possibly be so important that you have to interrupt me during a meeting with my patient?" Wilson exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" House asked.

Sarcastically Wilson replied, "Well, I'm an oncologist, so I'd say she probably has cancer."

House looked at him. "Ah. Is it terminal?"

Wilson paused for a moment. _Was that House caring about a patient?_, thought Wilson. "Well, uh, yes, I believe so."

"Then what are you doing out here? You've got a dying woman in your office!" said House as he walked away.

"Why..? What..? Oh. House." said Wilson, part of him frustrated, part of him amused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

House swung open the door to the pharmacy, and walked to the back corner where they kept the Vicodin. "Dr. House. What are you doing? Do you have a prescription?" Everybody in the hospital knew House was an addict. However, no one did anything to stop him. House pulled a spare prescription pad that he stole from Wilson out of his pocket. Each slip already had forged signature on it. The pharmacist looked at him for a moment, and gave him the Vicodin, well aware that the prescription was fake. House flipped open the top, and swallowed two.

On his way back to his office, Cameron came up to him. "We did the test. The antibodies didn't show any allergies" she told him.

House continued to walk, pondering the results of the test. He pushed the door open to his office and walked in. Chase said, "Maybe it's a fungal infection. She could've got it from any public place. It fits"

House picked up his big red and blue ball, and began balancing it on his cane. "Nice Chase! That could work…if you weren't completely wrong." Chase looked at him disappointed. He wondered why House never accepted any of his theories. Why did he even hire him?

"Rashes are very common with fungal infections" said Chase, not wanting to give up his argument.

House was bored with the young doctor and his nonsensical theories. He replied, "Yes. Scaly Rashes. Does our patient look like a snake?"

His team looked at him, not even slightly amused by his sarcasm.

"Maybe it's a viral infection, like Erythema Multiforma" said Foreman.

House looked at him for a minute, considering this possible theory before realizing it was completely unreasonable. "I didn't notice any sneezing, coughing…or puking."

"Maybe it's something simple, like bug bites" said Cameron, now afraid that her theory would get turned down, just like the others.

House confirmed Cameron's worries when he said, 'Did you see her? How many bugs would she have to be bitten by to look like that?"

"I don't know, it's possible" said Cameron, hopeful she could convince him she was right.

"Okay. I'll go ask the patient if she was recently attacked by a swarm of mosquitoes" said House, as he walked out the door. His three teams members watched him go, wondering how they got to work for such an insane man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

House barged into Cuddy's office, where she was sitting down at her desk. He sat down in the seat across from her, not saying a word. They both stared at each other. _Why is he here?_, she thought. She was ready for a clever comment about her cleavage or the size of her butt.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

"That hooker would be nice" said House.

Cuddy silently laughed to herself. There was something about him she really couldn't resist. He was abrasive and annoying, but he was smart and attractive… and well, that was it. She couldn't even pin point the reasons she liked him, but there had to be something. She knew for sure there was some attraction.

"Can I help you?" she asked him, not knowing what else to say to him. She wondered why she was always so lost for words around him. With everyone else, she was the tough Dean of Medicine, and she tried to be like that with him to, but sometimes she was just lost.

House stared at her still, not saying a word. _What the hell does he want?,_ she thought to herself. "Shouldn't you be working on the case?"

"Shouldn't you be wearing clothing that covers your breasts?" he said to her.

"House. Go diagnose your patient" she said to him, desperately hoping he would listen. The truth was, she was attracted to him. It was just so hard to be around him sometimes, because she could never tell how he felt, and it frustrated her.

House slumped back in his chair, and exclaimed, "She has a rash! I'm bored."

"Did you even discuss it with your team?" Cuddy retorted.

"Yes. We came to the conclusion that she was attacked by a swarm of man-eating mosquitoes. Can I have my hooker now?" said House.

Cuddy looked at him, confused by what he just said. "Man-eating mosquitoes? Are you insane?"

"Are you pregnant?" House quickly responded.

Frustrated, replied, "NO. Now go talk to your patient".

"Fine, Mommy" House said, as he got up from his chair and walked out.

_What a crazy man_, thought Cuddy.

Following Cuddy's orders, House walked into the patient's room. He found her gasping for breath. "Oh, Nurse!" he exclaimed, and he walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

House once again walked into his office, and sitting there like usual were Foreman, Chase, and Cameron.

"No swarm of wild mosquitoes, and now she can't breathe" House said.

"How about shingles?" suggested Chase.

"No excruciatingly painful blisters…unless she's silently screaming, and we just can't tell" replied House, turning Chase down again.

Cameron suddenly got an idea. _There's no way he could turn this one down_, she thought. "I know! It's angiodema. Hives are developing on the skin's surface, while the deeper layers of skin are swelling. In severe cases, breathing and swallowing can be blocked. It's perfect".

Smirking, House said, "Now that's what I call a diagnosis".

He walked out of the door, and started towards the patient's room. His team followed.

"Hello itchy rash girl! House said, sauntering over to his patient.

"It's April" retorted the patient, un-amused.

With his usual sarcasm, he replied, "No, actually, it's March."

Shaking his head, Foreman said, "Ignore him".

"Who are you?" said the patient.

"I am Dr. House and my diagnostic skills are going to save your life" House told the patient.

"Shut up, House", Cameron responded.

Worried, the patient asked, "I'm going to die?"

"As far as we know, we think you have angioedema. It's a swelling of the deep layers of the skin. It is also what caused your airways to close. Don't worry. It's very cureable" Chase told her.

Cameron looked at the worried patient and said, "We need to know, have you ever been on ACE inhibitors?"

"Um, no…" replied the patient.

House came back at her with, "Are you lying?"

The patient was getting increasingly frustrated. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Everybody lies" he said. He began to walk out, but made one final comment before he left. "Test her for c1 esterase inhibitor deficiency".

House walked back into Dr. Cuddy's office. "I have a new diagnosis that I bet you'll like better than man-eating mosquitoes!" shouted House.

Frightened with what he was going to come up with, Cuddy replied, "Okay. What?"

"Angioedema. Isn't it brilliant? All my idea" he told her.

Looking at him skeptically, she answered, "I'm not sure if that really makes sense…"

"Well then, it was _all _Cameron's idea".

Cuddy rolled her eyes and said, "Did you do a test?"

"I've got Dr. Bling right on that" replied House.

"Excuse me?" said Cuddy, confused.

"Ya know. Foreman" said House.

"When will you grow up?" asked Cuddy, but House was already out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Foreman, Cameron, and Chase were all sitting at the rectangular table, staring at the symptoms on the whiteboard. House was shaking a Vicodin out of the orange prescription bottle, as he looked through the glass.

"She tested negative for C1 esterase inhibitor deficiency" Foreman told everyone.

"That is not possible" House said.

Confused, Foreman replied, "Uh, yes, House. It is. We ran the test…Twice".

House answered, "Look at Cuddy. It is not possible to walk in a skirt that tight. I mean, how does she do it?"

Shaking her head in disgust, Cameron responded, "You're a pig. Stop staring, and let's focus on the patient".

Turning back to the others, House said, "Right. So, what's up with itchy rash girl?"

Oblivious to the fact that House had neglected once more to call the patient by her name, Chase responded, "She tested negative for c1 esterase inhibitor deficiency."

House seemed intrigued as he questioned his team. "What else causes blocked airways and skin rashes?"

Like always, Cameron always hoped for the simplest explanation. "Maybe it's just a reaction to a vaccination. That can cause a rash and blocked airways" suggested Cameron.

For once, it was Chase to turn her down, and not House. "But we looked at her medical history" he said. "Her last vaccination was a year and a half ago. If it was a reaction, she would've seen it earlier".

"Never thought a rash could be so complicated" House said, as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked.

"Lunch break" House replied, as he pushed the door shut with the end of his cane.

House walked into Wilson's office, where he was sitting eating his lunch. "What's for lunch today?" House asked him.

"_I'm _eating a stuffed pepper. I don't know about you" Wilson replied.

House reached over Wilson's desk, and grabbed his plate. "What a coincidence" he said, grabbing Wilson's pepper, "I'm eating a stuffed pepper too".

Wilson shook his head, and asked, "Would you like anything else, or is interrupting my meeting with a terminal patient and stealing my food enough for today?"

"If that's rice, I would like some of that. If not, I'm good" House replied.

"If you're going to steal my pepper, at least let me keep the rice" Wilson said. "Why don't you go buy some of your own food with the money I've lent you?"

"There's none left" House responded.

Shaking his head, Wilson asked, "How could you spend so much money so quickly?"

"Prostitutes are expensive these days" House responded.

Wilson ignored his rude comment and asked, "So, what did you want earlier today when you rudely barged into my office?"

"Don't remember" House said, as he grabbed Wilson's plate of rice, and limped out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back in the office, House looked at his team, hoping they had come up with the answer while he was stealing Wilson's lunch.

He questioned his team. "Any breakthroughs while I was gone?"

"What're you eating?" Chase asked.

House replied, "Stuffed peppers and rice. Yum".

"Where did you get that?" Cameron asked.

Sarcastically, House replied, "Emeril's in the oncology ward today".

Excited, Chase said, "Really?!"

Smirking, House said, "Are you an idiot? Of course not. Cuddy would never let something that fun happen in this hospital".

Foreman interrupted their discussion about Cuddy's exclusion of fun in the hospital, "Back to the patient".

"Right. Itchy rash girl. Anyone have any ideas?" House said to his team.

Chase had an idea and was hoping House would briefly consider it, even just for a minute. "So many things can cause a rash. Even stress can cause a rash" he said.

"But how many things can cause a rash and closed airways?" House said in response to Chase.

"It sounds like an allergy to me" said Foreman.

"Perfect! Except we already ruled out allergy. We've ruled out virus too. Anyone want to try and convince me she's got that?"

"What about another type of infection? There are lots out there" Cameron said hopefully.

House paused for a minute. He appeared to be thinking. Finally he said, "She's not dying yet, is she? We've got some time. Do some tests. Let me know how it goes". He walked towards the door, and threw out his empty plate of food. "I'm going back for seconds".

Later that day, House walked into Dr. Cuddy's office. She was holding a stack of papers in her hands, walking over to her file cabinet to put them away. House stepped up in front of her, and knocked the pile of papers out of her hands. She rolled her eyes at him, and bent down to get them.

"Can you do that again...but a little slower, maybe?" House said to her.

Smiling, she said to him, "You're an jerk".

"And that's why you love me!" he said to her, jokingly.

Defensively, Cuddy responded, 'What? I don't…"

"I was just kidding around. Don't be so defensive, woman" House said.

"I wasn't being defensive" she retorted.

Smirking, he said, "There you go again".

"Why do you mess with me like this?" Cuddy asked him. "Do you love _me, _House?"

House paused, "What? I…no."

Cuddy looked deeply at him, "Listen, no matter what either one of us says, there's something going on here. Why don't we just…I don't know…It's just…we… Two people can't bicker this much without there being some underlying feelings. I know everyone would say there's a one in a million chance of us being together…"

House suddenly had a revelation. He stared off into the space, and began to think. Cuddy continued to speak, but he just tuned her out. "…but maybe we can…I don't know".

She was going to stop, but then quietly said, "…prove them wrong?"

House started smiling; he knew the answer.

"House. House? Are you listening to me?" House walked off as quickly as his leg would let him, without a word. Cuddy's face dropped, completely disappointed, wondering why she even bothered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After leaving Cuddy crushed and disappointed, House headed towards the patient's room. He didn't care about anything. He had his answer. When he walked inside, Cameron was sitting next to the patient, talking to her.

"Congratulations. You're officially a freak". House said.

Angrily, Cameron responded, "House! What the hell?"

"Yeah, seriously. What's your problem?" the irritated patient asked.

Proudly, House answered, "I know what's wrong with you".

Surprised, Cameron asked, "You do?"

"You have Aquagenic Urticaria" House told April.

Confused, she responded, "Huh?"

Putting it in simpler words, House said, "You're allergic to water."

Completely stunned, the patient asked, "What? How could someone be allergic to water?"

"One in a million people have it. You're a lucky one!" House responded.

The patient was very confused. "How come nothing like this has ever happened before?" she asked.

Cameron stepped in and said, "It can be developed. You may not have had the allergy your whole life."

The patient began to doubt the hospital, and the doctors that had been treating her. "But I thought you did blood tests" she said. "You told me I didn't have any allergies".

After taking a few seconds to fully comprehend House's strange diagnosis, Cameron said, "I think he's right on this one. Because there is water in your blood, a test won't show us an allergy. There is an additional test we can do to be sure House's diagnosis is correct."

"How come you didn't do that test in the first place?" the patient asked.

House replied, "Like I said, one in a million. Do you think when a patient walks into the hospital with a simple rash, I assume they're allergic to water?"

Ignoring House's spiteful language, the patient asked, "Ok, well, what happens now?"

House turned to Cameron and said, "Put her on three milligrams of epinephrine".

Shocked, the patient said, "That's it?"

"Oh, and don't ever take a shower, go in a pool, or wash your hands ever again" House said, sardonically.

Angrily, Cameron shouted at him, "House!" Turning back to the patient, she said, "April. You're going to live a tough life, but this condition is manageable. People have dealt with it before. I'll make sure you're okay."

"Thank you, Dr. Cameron" the patient said, smiling.

"Oh, sure, thank the nice doctor, who tells you everything is going to be okay. Not me, Dr. House, who saved your life."

"She was never dying" Cameron responded.

House shouted, "Everybody's dying!" as he walked out of the room.

Cameron and the patient looked at each other. "Doesn't he get annoying?" she asked.

Laughing Cameron responded, "After three years, I've learned to ignore him".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Now that everything was settled with the patient, House began to think about Cuddy. He tried to remember everything she was saying before he had his epiphany. He started towards her office, but noticed she wasn't there. Hoping to find her in the lobby, he began to walk in the opposite direction.

When he reached the lobby, he saw her walking out the door.

He shouted, "Cuddy! I solved it!" Everyone in the lobby turned around, except her. There was no way she didn't hear him. She must've been ignoring him.

Again, he shouted, "Cuddy!" She didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. He started to follow her, but then stopped after the first few steps.

Wilson walked up to House, and said, "What happened there?"

Sarcastically, House responded, "I hit that last night."

Laughing, Wilson said, "Okay, House."

House kept going with his lie. "Yeah, yeah. I told her it was a bad idea, but she just couldn't resist me".

"Okay" Wilson said. "There is definitely something going on between the two of you. I doubt that she's avoiding you because you slept together last night. You did something else."

"Nope, that's it." House said.

"C'mon House. I bet you sat home last night, playing your piano in a drunken stupor, like usual" Wilson said.

Sarcastically, he responded, "That's how I started my night, but when she showed up in my door with that lingerie, I—"

Interrupting him, Wilson said, "House".

"Wilson" House responded.

Frustrated, Wilson replied, "House, take this conversation seriously for about three seconds. I know that you---"

"1-2-3" said House. "Can I talk about my wild night with Cuddy now?"

Wilson ignored him. "Listen to me, House. I know that you feel something for her, and that she feels something for you. You two deserve each other. Just tell her how you feel".

House looked at him for a moment, and then responded with, "I tell her everyday".

Shaking his head, Wilson asked, "Oh, really House? And just what do you say?"

"I tell her that her ass looks big in her skirt or that her cleavage is looking particularly nice" he told Wilson.

"And that's how you really feel?" he responded.

House looked at him intently for a moment, like he was thinking before he finally said, "Yes" and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

House poured himself a glass of scotch and sat at his piano. The music didn't come to him as easily as usual. _Maybe Wilson was right, _he thought. He got up off his bench, and walked out the door.

***

He stood outside her door. He saw her sitting there, reading a magazine and drinking a cup of coffee. He was reluctant to knock, but finally brought himself to do it. He saw her get up off of the couch, and approach the door.

She opened the door slowly, saw him, and began to close it. House pushed the door open, and stopped her.

"Cuddy, wait" he said.

"Why, House? What do you want?" she responded. "Why are you even here? Every time I dare to say how I feel, you act like a jerk".

"I know" House replied.

"Let me re-phrase that. You're _always _a jerk, and when I talk about how I feel, you're even _more _of a jerk than usual". Cuddy told him.

"I guess I'll just get going then…" House said, as he retreated towards the door.

She grabbed his arm, and said, "House. Wait".

Smiling, he turned around and said, "That's what I thought. No one can resist me".

Laughing, she said to him, "Can we just talk…please?"

He looked at her and said, "I'm all ears" as he sat on the floor in front of her.

Smiling, Cuddy said, "House. What are you doing? You can at least sit on the couch".

"I have a better view up your night gown from up here" he replied.

"There you go again" she said, turning the other way.

Kindly, he said, "Relax. I'm just playing with you". She was shocked by his sincerity. She had hardly ever seen him like this. She looked down at House, sitting on the floor, and held out her hand, to help him up. He stared at her hand, then her face, and then back at her hand. He reluctantly grabbed it, and let her pull him up.

Cuddy struggled a little, and laughing, said, "One too many stuffed peppers, House?"

"Hey! How'd you hear about that?" he said.

"Word gets around, House" Cuddy responded. "And who says I wouldn't let Emeril come cook in my hospital? He happens to be one of my favorite chefs".

House smiled at her. She felt like an empty hole inside her had been filled. They hadn't talked like she wanted to yet, but just having him there; showing a small part of his human side was enough for her. She knew he wasn't going to change completely, but just a little sincerity made her happy. For once, he was with her because he wanted to be.

They both sat down next to each other, the outside of their thighs touching. House looked at her, and she looked back at him, staring deep into his clear blue eyes. They seemed distracted by each other for a moment, forgetting why they were both sitting there. She began to move closer to him, but stopped when he said, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

House sat in Wilson's office, across from his desk, while he was reading a magazine.

"I've got tickets to a monster truck show next week. You interested?" House asked, just as Cuddy opened the door to Dr. Wilson's office.

House down at his feet, but Wilson didn't seem to notice.

"We've got a case. 43 year old male with an extremely--" Cuddy began.

"Okay" House responded.

Wilson was taken aback by House's quick acceptance. He looked up from his magazine, and at House.

"Did you just _agree_ to a case before even hearing what is was about?" Wilson questioned.

"Yup" House responded.

"Cooperating with Cuddy means you're in a good mood, so does your lack of sarcasm. Something's going on. Why are you happy?" House was always the one overanalyzing him, so it was his turn to overanalyze House for once. "When you're happy, I usually assume it's one of two things; Drugs or sex. You stopped with the methadone, so it's not that. And you didn't sleep with Cuddy because she's not curled up in the corner sobbing in shame."

Cuddy stifled out a little giggle, but quickly put her hand over her mouth, hoping Wilson wouldn't catch on. Unlucky for her, he did. He stared at her, his eyes wide. He turned to House.

"You… her…no, when? How? Wait." Wilson said, terribly confused.

House looked away, refusing to make eye contact.

Cuddy defended herself. "You said it yourself. I'm not sobbing in shame. I didn't sleep with House. Can we get back to the patient, please?"

Wilson stared at her, skeptically, before turning to House. "What do you have to say about this?"

"I agree with Cuddy. Talking about sex is irrelevant. Let's talk about the patient" House responded.

Wilson laughed. "That's it. You lost me at '_I agree with Cuddy'_. What kind of idiot do you think I am? The only reason you would agree with Cuddy is if you slept with her!"

"Maybe I value her medical expertise" House replied.

"HA! House, just stop. Did Cuddy take away your wit and ability to lie? I know what you two did. Just how long did you think this lie would go on? I'm offended at how much of an idiot you think I am" Wilson said.

House and Cuddy quickly shared a glance.

"I saw that too!" Wilson exclaimed. "Why don't I just leave and let you two be alone?"

Cuddy smiled.

Wilson began to get up, and then said, "Wait a minute, this is my office. You two leave."

House and Cuddy both turned towards the door. As they left Wilson shouted, "And next time, plan a lie before you come talk to me".

Wilson laughed to himself as they left his office. He knew they were bound to get together soon enough. To him, it was only a matter of time before it happened. He was pretty much happy for both of his friends, but part of him felt empty. Now she was even further out of reach.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cuddy sat at her desk in her office, thinking about everything that had happened. Everything about last night was perfect. They had talked to each other, just like she wanted to. She thought over the conversation in her head, and remembered everything that happened.

_They sat on the couch together, facing each other. He asked her, _

"_What was is you wanted to talk about again?"_

_She smiled. She said to him,_

"_I just want to know what's going on. Do you like me, or not, House? I need to know"._

_He stared right through her, like he could read everything she was thinking. _

_He could see the expression in her eyes, how she longed for him, but was so afraid for the hurt she anticipated. He didn't want to hurt her. He did love her; everything about her. Her intelligence, and her beauty, inside and out. _

_However, he didn't think he could do it. After Stacy, he figured he'd never be in a relationship again. He always realized there was something there with Cuddy,_

_but never expected to see it become a reality._

_He responded to her, _

"_I like you, I really do, but-"_

"_But, what?" She asked him._

"_I know what hurt feels like, and-" House said._

"_Everybody knows what hurt feels like. I don't want to hurt you, Greg" Cuddy replied. _

"_I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about me. Do you really think I have the ability to be…?" he started. _

_Laughing, Cuddy said, "What? Normal? Yes. You just have to try."_

_House put his hand on her leg, and moved closer to her. He looked at her straight in the eyes, sensing her longing. She moved in closer to him, and gently wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled her face towards his, and their lips met. There was an unmistakable amount of passion, like they were both releasing such deeply buried feelings. Nothing mattered to either of them at that moment, except for each other. Neither of them thought about the repercussions, or even the next day._

_Cuddy leaned closer towards him, deepening the kiss. House leaned back, moving his hands to a spot around her waist. He ran his hands up her back, and then higher, entwining them in her hair. He broke the kiss momentarily, and looked up at her. He stared into her beautiful blue-green eyes, both of them wondering why they had waited so long for this. _

"Dr. Cuddy. Dr. Cuddy?" said a nurse, interrupting.

Awaking from her trance, Cuddy looked up at the fatigued nurse standing in her doorway.

"Uh, yes?" she responded.

"Your patient, Adam. He has a 104 fever, plus his original admission symptoms" the nurse said to Dr. Cuddy.

She responded, "Oh, I referred the case to Greg… uh, Dr. House this morning. He'll be taking care of Adam. Please go talk to him."

Leaving the room, the nurse responded, "Alright, Dr. Cuddy".

Cuddy smiled, leaning back in her chair. She had a feeling it was going to be a good day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Wilson sat at his desk. He hadn't moved since House and Cuddy left. He thought long and hard as he flipped through the pages of his magazine. He couldn't believe what had happened. Part of him was happy for his friends, but he was also upset. He had worked for Cuddy for a long time now, and he had always liked something about her. He figured she was off limits. She was beautiful, and he was, well, _Wilson_. He wanted to make her realize how great she really was. Now, _everything_ was different. This was the one chance House had at being happy again. Wilson knew he had to get over Cuddy. He didn't want House to be miserable any longer.

He was scared for them. He wasn't so sure if House could handle a relationship. Would he try and fail miserably? Or just ignore her? In a way, they did compliment each other though. They were more alike that they'd like to admit. They were both wounded people, who desperately wanted to make their lives better, but didn't know how. The only difference was they way they handled things. Cuddy tried to be strong, but you could see her hurt. She could only disguise so much. With House, everything was disguised. His strong sarcasm shadowed any hurt in him whatsoever. Wilson had been friends with him for a while now, and still couldn't always tell when something was bothering House.

Wilson thoughts were interrupted by Cuddy coming into his office, with tears filling up her eyes. She quietly closed the door behind her, and just stood in the doorway, staring at Wilson. _Wow,_ he thought, _the happiness sure lasted long._

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Here I was thinking that maybe things were going to be good, that maybe he would act like… a human, for once in his life. But God, what the hell was I thinking? I'm such an idiot to be surprised".

Wilson looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He was lost for words. He didn't want her to be upset anymore. He had to talk to House.

"Well, what did he do?" Wilson questioned.

"Nothing. That's the problem. Everything is the same. He's just as nasty, just as abrasive, and just as condescending." She replied.

Wilson looked down. He knew that he would never hurt Cuddy, and he knew he could make her happy. If House wasn't taking the opportunity to have such an amazing woman, could he? Wilson got out of his desk and approached her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa, that is the way House is. As much as you want him to, he's not going to change".

He watched a tear fall from her eye, and caught it with his finger, before it could stream down her face. She looked up at him, her eyes swollen from crying, and gave him a small smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Wilson barged into House's office, and slammed the door behind him.

"What the _hell _did you do?" Wilson asked.

House sensed the anger in his voice, but completely disregarded it.

"Cuddy was just in my office. Crying. Would you like to explain how that happened House?"

House didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Wilson.

Just then, Cuddy started to open the door to House's office. She had a note in her hand that she was about to place on his desk. As soon as she saw that House was in there, she turned around, and started to walk away.

"Wait. Cuddy. Come back in here," Wilson said. "You two need to talk."

She quickly slid the note into the pocket of her gray pencil skirt, and walked inside the office. Wilson started towards the door, and put his hand on Cuddy's shoulder as he left. She looked up at him, and gave him a small smile.

As soon as Wilson left, House followed in the same direction.

"I've got a patient," he said.

Sighing, Cuddy replied, "Since when do _you_ care about your patients?"

"Since always. I'm a doctor," House replied sarcastically.

Cuddy was distraught. She hated herself for thinking that anything could happen between them. House took a step closer to her, and stared right into her eyes. He was extremely attractive, there was no doubt about it. She knew that he had a soft side too. He just never, ever showed it. She looked up at him hesitantly.

"I told you I couldn't be normal," House said, and he walked out the door.

Cuddy watched him go. As much as he sometimes hurt her, he was perfect. She wished he would realize it. He was afraid of change, afraid to be happy. She wanted to make him realize that someone loved him, and that he was worth something. He had so much going for him. He thought that the only thing he had was his intelligence, and that if it was compromised, he had nothing. She knew that wasn't true. She didn't want him to change completely, and he seemed to think she wanted him to. She remembered that day in her office when he said to her, "This is the only me you get." And at this point, she didn't mind at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

House picked up a blue marker, and wrote the words, 'Heart attack' and 'Back pain' on the white board. He looked at his team and said, "Go."

"We need something else," Cameron said. "These are hardly symptoms".

"I did notice that the man was very disproportional. He's huge on top, but he has really skinny legs. Is that a symptom of anything?" Foreman suggested.

"Since when is obesity a symptom?" House said. "The man eats too much, therefore he is fat. If you gain some weight, should I bring you into the ICU?"

Foreman shook his head, ignoring House's condescending comment.

"Did you get a history?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I did it," Cameron responded.

"Anything interesting, or relevant?" Foreman asked.

"Nothing really jumped out at me so far. He has arthritis, and his dad died of a stroke. Can that tell us anything?" Cameron responded.

"No, I don't believe so," Foreman added.

At that moment, all of the doctors' pagers went off.

"The patient is having really bad stomach pains," Cameron said, even though everyone's pagers said the same thing.

***

Inside his room, the patient screamed, while holding his stomach.

"What kind of pain is it, sir?" Cameron asked.

The man couldn't answer. The pain was paralyzing. Cameron continued to try to get answers from him, but all he could do was scream. Suddenly, the man started gasping for breath.

"We need to intubate!' Cameron yelled to the others.

Cameron, with the help of the rest of her team inserted the tube into the man's throat, and within minutes, he could breathe again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

House and his team once again stared at the white board. House swallowed two of his Vicodin, and added the words, 'Abdominal pain' and 'Closed airways' to the board.

"Maybe it's Churg-Strauss Syndrome," Chase suggested. "His blood vessels would be inflamed, causing the cardiac arrest."

"How about the breathing?" Foreman asked.

"Churg-Strauss Syndrome is often presented in patients with asthma. Does he have asthma?" Chase replied.

"No," Cameron said. "He said he didn't while I was taking the history."

"Plus, patients with Churg-Strauss Syndrome are almost always presented with gastrointestinal bleeding," Foreman said.

"Maybe it's myocarditis," said Chase.

"Or, how about Congestive Heart Failure?" Foreman suggested. "Abdominal pain. Cardiac arrest. It fits."

"True," Cameron said. "And he does have high blood pressure".

"Go check his ankles," House said.

"What?" Chase asked, confused.

"His ankles. Patients with Congestive Heart Failure have swollen ankles," House replied.

"I'll do it," Chase said, leaving the room.

***

House made a left out of his office, and headed over to Wilson's office. He opened the door, and sat down inside on Wilson's couch.

"No food?" House asked.

"Nope. I just ate. You missed it. I had fettuccini with pesto today," Wilson responded.

"Damn," House replied.

"So, did you, uh… talk to Cuddy about anything?" Wilson asked.

"Nope," House answered. "There's nothing we need to talk about".

"House. Are you kidding me? Why can't you admit you maybe made a mistake? Why can't you admit that this is your fault? You can't lead her on like this. You've done it so many times. You build her hopes up to bring them right back down. How about the desk, House? Her desk from medical school? You brought it to her, and when she came to thank you, you were with a hooker! How could you be so shallow? If you keep hurting her, you're eventually going to lose her," Wilson said.

"Oh yes, because you're Mr. Relationship. How many ex-wives do you have?" House questioned.

"House. Just listen to me. I don't want you to hurt her anymore. Eventually, she's not going to be able to take it," Wilson told him.

Angrily, House responded, "Why do you care so much? Why is she so important to you?"

Wilson sighed. "She's my friend, House. I know you're not aware of this, but friends look out for each other".

"We're friends," House replied. "You don't care this much about me. I think… you like her."

Wilson knew House was smart, a genius even, but he never thought that he would be able to figure out something like this. Wilson was pretty stupid to be surprised. House was nosy, and concerned with everyone's personal life. How would he not figure out something like this? How could he even think House wouldn't know?

Wilson got up from his chair, and walked towards the door.

"Just think about what you're doing, okay?"

And with that, he walked out the door. House didn't even watch him go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Chase walked into the office where the rest of his co-workers sat.

"Her ankles were swollen," he began. "Where's House?"

"I don't know," Cameron replied. She walked up to House's board, and wrote 'swollen ankles' in green marker.

Just then, House walked in. "Hey! Nobody writes on my board, but me".

"Her ankles are swollen, and she also has some strange bluish-red stretch marks on her skin. I don't know what they are," Chase told everyone.

"Could it be some kind of allergy?" Cameron suggested.

"I don't think so," Foreman said, looking at the board. "Back pain, heart attack, hypertension, abdominal pain, cardiac arrest, swollen ankles, and now stretch marks. She definitely didn't have them when she came in here? Maybe we didn't notice them."

"They're on her face and her hands. Don't you think we would've noticed them?" Cameron said.

House wasn't contributing much to this differential. Something seemed to be on his mind. He shifted his weight to his left side, and slid his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a familiar orange bottle, and flipped open the cap. He shook two white pills into his palm, and swallowed them effortlessly.

"Maybe it's not an infection or allergy. Could it be some kind of brain issue?" Foreman suggested. "Maybe it's a pituitary adenoma".

"Now, that's a possibility," House said.

"We'd have to do a PET scan," Cameron said. "Should I go get Cuddy's approval?"

"No. I'll do it," House said, and he walked out the door.

***

House opened the door to Cuddy's office and limped inside. He walked over to her desk, and stood in front of her. She was on the phone, but she looked up at him.

"Can I call you back, please?" Cuddy asked, and shortly after, she hung up the phone.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need to do a PET scan," House told her.

"Okay," she replied. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him today. She didn't have the energy.

"Okay?" House asked. "That's it?"

"Yep," she replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No. I'm just used to the tough hospital administrator in the low cut tops reprimanding the 'rebel' doctor who she has a thing for," House responded.

"Well, sorry," she replied.

House thought about his talk with Wilson this morning.

"Have you talked to Wilson lately?" he asked her.

"Um. Yes," Cuddy responded.

"When?" House asked.

"Oh, I don't know. The other day?" she said.

"What did you talk about?"

"That's none of your business," she told him.

"Well, he likes you," House told her.

Cuddy's jaw dropped in shock. "What? No. We're just friends," she said. "Why do you have to mess with me like this?"

"I'm just passing on what he told me," he replied, and started towards the door.

"Wait, House. Please. Are you telling the truth?" Cuddy asked.

House turned around and looked up at her. Hesitantly he responded, "Yes".

She watched him walk out the door. Her longing eyes followed him until he turned the corner, and couldn't see him any more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Wilson sat in his office, looking over files on his desk, and drinking a cup of coffee. He was thinking about a lot about House, but mostly about Cuddy. He picked up his coffee cup from the desk, and took a small sip of it. He heard a knock on the door, and he yelled, "Come in!" He desperately hoped it wasn't House. He was really not in the mood for him. When he looked up, Cuddy was standing in the doorway. She smiled at him, and shut the door behind her.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," Wilson responded.

"I just talked to House," she began. "He told me something".

_Oh no_, thought Wilson. _He wouldn't tell her, would he?_

"Okay…" he replied, worried about what she would say next.

"He…um… told me that you…liked me?" she said to him.

Wilson couldn't believe that his _friend _had betrayed him like this. He tells her to stop hurting Cuddy, and he goes ahead and confuses her even more. He was really such an ass sometimes.

"Cuddy," Wilson began. "Any one in this hospital who _doesn't_ like you would be crazy".

Cuddy smiled at him, "That's not true," she said.

"Lisa, it is. You're smart, you're beautiful. Why don't you understand that?" Wilson said to her.

Cuddy walked up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How about we go out for drinks after work?" she asked him.

Wilson thought about it. _Would House be angry?_ At this point, he didn't really care. He had an opportunity to go out for drinks with a great woman. He was tired of trying to fix House's miserable life. He was going to make himself happy for once.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

"We did the PET scan. She has a pituitary adenoma, just like we thought," Cameron said.

"So, we just have to treat it, and she'll be fine, right?" Chase asked.

"Wrong. We can't treat her for something without knowing what caused it first," House said.

"Wait," Foreman said. "What's her blood sugar like?"

"It's extremely elevated," Cameron said.

"Cushing's Syndrome explains everything. Cushing's is caused by pituitary adenomas," said Foreman. "Pituitary adenomas are caused by excess Cortisol in the blood stream. You said she has arthritis, right? The primary ingredient in arthritis medicine is Cortisol".

Everyone stared at him in amazement, wondering how he put together everything so quickly.

"Nice work, Foreman," House said. "Check her blood for excess Cortisol. Treat the adenoma, and she'll be fine."

Foreman smiled, completely satisfied with himself.

***

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office. "Ready?" he said.

She opened a drawer, put all of the files on her desk into them, and then looked up at him, "Yeah, let's go". She walked over towards the coat rack, but Wilson picked up her jacket before she could.

"Here you go," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

He opened the door for her, and together they walked out of her office. They made their way into the lobby, and towards the front doors. Both of them secretly looked around for House, hoping he was no where to be found. They had agreed not to mention their little "get together" to House. When they finally thought the coast was clear, House stepped right in front of them.

"Coats and gloves? Where are you two going?" he asked.

They both hesitated, but Wilson covered for them.

"I'm going home, and I assume Cuddy is doing the same," he said.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Hard day. I'm going home now," Cuddy said, lying through her teeth.

"Okay," said House, and he began to limp away.

"That was easy," Cuddy whispered.

"What was that?" House said, only a few steps away from them.

"What was what?" Cuddy said.

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything," said Wilson.

House looked at them skeptically. He knew there was something going on.

Cuddy and Wilson continued out the doors.

"Let's walk separate ways, and meet by my car," Wilson said to Cuddy.

"Good idea. In case he's watching, right?"

"Exactly," said Wilson, and they both walked in opposite directions.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

"After you Lisa," Wilson said, opening the door to a familiar restaurant. He had dinner with Cuddy here once before. She asked him to dinner. Apparently she was interviewing him to see if he was a fit sperm donor.

"Why thank you, James," Cuddy said jokingly, as she walked in the door ahead of him.

"Just two?" the waiter asked them.

"Yes, sir," said Wilson.

"Follow me," said the waiter, as he began to walk. Cuddy and Wilson followed. The waiter led them to a secluded table in the back. Wilson pulled the chair out for Cuddy, and she sat down.

"Is Merlot okay?" he asked her.

Smiling, Cuddy responded, "Perfect".

"Two Merlots, please," Wilson said to the waiter.

"This is great, Wilson. All I wanted was drinks. You didn't have to go this crazy," Cuddy said to him.

"I wanted to," he replied.

Cuddy laughed. He really was so sweet, but she really did love House so much. _Would he ever actually love her back? Should she just give up and go for Wilson? A sweet, caring man who was right in front on her. Or should she wait for House, hoping that one day he'll be a human being? _She decided not to think to hard and overwhelm herself with thoughts, but rather just enjoy her night with Wilson.

The waiter came with their wine, and the menus.

"Could we just have a few minutes before we order, please?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure. I'll be right over there when you're ready," said the waiter, pointing to an area a few tables away from them.

"So, what are you going to get?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Everything sounds so good," she replied.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of the Shrimp Scampi," he said.

"I think I'll get that too," Cuddy said, closing her menu.

Wilson waved over to the waiter, and he came over right away.

"Could we have two orders of the Shrimp Scampi, please?" Wilson asked.

"No problem," said the waiter, as he walked away to put in the order for their food.

"Thanks again, Wilson," said Cuddy. "You have no idea how great this is".

"Oh, I do," he began. "Dinner with a beautiful woman is definitely on my list of great things".

Cuddy giggled, flattered by his compliments. "So, I'm guessing what House said was true. You do like me?" she asked him.

Wilson didn't know what to say. He didn't want to complicate things for her, he really didn't. But he also really wanted her to know how much he cared.

"Lisa, I really care about you. You're truly amazing, and I want to see you be happy. I know you love House, and deep down I think he really cares about you too. I just know him, and I know that he doesn't know how to show emotion, and I know you too. I know you need that, and I just want you to know that I am here for you. No matter what, I'm here. And whatever will make you happy is fine with me. Whether it's me, or it's him, I don't care, I just—"

Cuddy grabbed his hand, and silenced him with a kiss.

"I care about you more than you know, James. Don't think that I've forgot about all of the times you've been there for me. I haven't. Every time House let me down, you were there, and I really, really appreciate that," she said.

He tightened his grip on her hand, and smiled at her.

Just then, the waiter came with their food, and placed it down in front of them.

"Thank you," they both said simultaneously.

Cuddy took a bite of her food. "Mmm, this is delicious," she said.

"Oh shit," Wilson said.

Cuddy put her fork down, and looked at him confused. "What?" she asked.

Wilson closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Just wait for it".

"What? Wait for what?" Cuddy said.

"3-2-1"

All of a sudden, Cuddy saw House's hand reach over onto their table, and grab a piece of bread. He took a bite, and pulled over a chair from the table next to them.

"How come I wasn't invited?" he asked.

Wilson was in the same position. His eyes closed, and his head down towards the floor.

"House. What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Wilson asked.

"I wouldn't miss a little gathering like this with my closest friends," he responded.

"How did you even know we'd be here?" Cuddy asked.

"You two are so predictable. I didn't fall for that 'walk opposite ways' nonsense. And plus, Wilson only knows about two restaurants. When you weren't at the first one, I came here," House replied.

Wilson was furious. He couldn't hold his feelings in any longer. "Why, House? Why do you do this? I can't have one part of my life that you aren't involved in? If you can't act like a human being and maintain a relationship with Cuddy, why can't I? I don't even need a relationship! All I wanted was one damn dinner, and you have to interrupt that? Some friend you are. You want her so bad? Fine. I'm going home".

Cuddy was in shock. For once in her life, she didn't feel like it was House she should be chasing after. She wanted to get up and follow Wilson. She pulled the napkin off of her lap, and threw it onto the table. "Goodbye," she said to House, and she quickly walked out the door, hoping to catch up with Wilson.

"Wilson, wait!" she yelled after him. He was already crossing the street, but he turned around to look at her.

"Wilson!" she screamed. He couldn't move quickly enough. A taxi, speeding around the corner crashed into him. He fell to the ground. All of the cars stopped short around him. Cuddy screamed, and ran out for him. He wasn't moving. His leg was twisted, and he was bleeding from everywhere. She began to cry. Tears filled her eyes. _How could this happen? _she thought. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag, and called 911. She was crying so much, she could barely speak. She managed to get out the words ambulance, and the address. They said they were on their way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cuddy sat beside him, holding his hand. She had been watching him for hours, waiting. Waiting for anything. Movement, breathing. A sign of life. A tear fell from her eyes, followed by more. She couldn't stop them. She didn't have the strength to wipe them. They fell from her eyes and onto her lap, even onto to the hand that she was grasping. She stared at his lifeless body, praying for something to change. _Where was House? Why the hell wasn't he here? _She was furious with him. She leaned back in her chair, still refusing to lose grip of his hand. Suddenly, she saw him shift his weight slightly to his left side. She jumped up.

"James? James? Can you hear me? Hello?"

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked her way.

"Lisa?" he struggled to whisper.

She smiled. She put her finger over his mouth.

"Shh, don't say anything," she said to him.

Joy overwhelmed her. Her happiness couldn't be contained.

"I'm so happy, Wilson," she said, as she kissed his forehead. "I really am."

He squeezed her hand.

"What happened?" he questioned.

Cuddy sighed. How could she tell him that his best friend interrupted their date and made him run out into traffic? How could she tell him that when she called his name, he turned around and got hit by a taxi? He was so absorbed in her; he didn't even think to look around him. She couldn't. Not yet.

"I'll tell you later. Just relax," she said.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"18 hours," Cuddy told him.

Wilson thought about what could've happened. He remembered the restaurant. He even remembered his Shrimp Scampi. Of course he remembered kissing Cuddy. It was only a little kiss. He wasn't even sure what it meant. He doubted she actually liked him. He didn't think the kiss was out of affection or love, but more like a thank you for being there. They were friends, and that was probably it. He wanted it to be more than that; but after all, Cuddy had been waiting by his bedside for 18 hours. She obviously cared about him in some way. He remembered House. He remembered running outside, and he remembered Cuddy calling after him. _What happened next? Wait, where was House?_

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman all walked by the room and stuck their heads in.

"He's up," Cuddy told him.

With smiles on all of their faces, they walked in.

"How're you feeling Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"I'm so glad you're up," Chase said.

"I knew you'd do it," said Foreman.

The three of them pulled up chairs around his bed, and they all talked. Nurses came in to check on him; even some of his patients were there. The only person missing was House. Everyone secretly wondered where he was, but no one dared to say a word.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Author's Note: _**Firstly, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I love all the reviews. Special thanks to **_Bones xo, _**my best friend, who is also my number one fan, and reads every single thing I write, no matter how long and boring it may be. Catherine, you're amazing. :d I'm really starting to like this story, and it's so much fun to write. Secondly, thank you to **_Hughlaurie4ever _**for your suggestions about House, as well as your dedication to my story. I did think briefly about doing what you suggested, but I don't think it would be fit for the direction I'm going in at the moment. However, I like the idea, and it might come eventually. :) So, here's 22 guys. Thanks again. -Lexx. 3**

Cuddy finally left Wilson's room. He was starting to feel a lot better, and plus, there were a lot of other people there for him right now. She needed to find House.

She walked into his office, and he was no where to be found. She decided to wait in his office for a few minutes. _Maybe he had just run to the bathroom, _she thought. She sat down in his chair behind his desk, and leaned back. Her mind raced with thoughts. She had loved House, but then Wilson was there. Wilson was always there for her. He would do anything for her. She never realized it before, but now she knew. House wasn't like that. He rarely even showed any of his emotions. She still had those feelings for him, but she was furious. Not to mention confused. Two men. She cared about both. She tried to weigh her options. Wilson was kind, sensitive, caring, sweet, and really cared for her. House was an egomaniacal, narcissistic ass, who was also smart and sexy, but didn't know how to show any feelings. She tried to shake off the confusion. She had to find him.

She headed towards the clinic. She figured if he was trying to hide, he would go there, because no one would ever expect to find House in the clinic. He avoided clinic duty like the plague. She checked all four exam rooms, and he wasn't in any of them. She sighed. She checked the morgue, the cafeteria, and even Wilson's office. She couldn't find him anywhere. _Where the hell is he?_

Cuddy walked to the lobby, and walked up to a familiar nurse.

"Did Dr. House check out yet?" she asked.

The nurse picked up the clipboard that was resting on the desk beside her. She scanned it for his name.

"House.. House.. Ah, yes. Dr. House. Checked out at 2:15," said the nurse.

Cuddy shook her head. 2:15? Was he out of his mind?

"Uh, thank you," she said to the nurse. "I'm leaving for a few minutes. I'll be back later".

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy," said the nurse, but she was already well on her way to the door.

She walked outside, and into the frigid air. The sidewalk was coated in ice, and she struggled not to slip and fall. She approached her car, slid the key into the lock, and forced it open. She was extremely frustrated with House. She sat down inside her car, and sped out of the hospital parking lot.

Within fifteen minutes, she stood in front of his door. She pounded hard against the wood.

"House!" she screamed. "Open the door!"

She banged for a few minutes before finally giving up. She saw the light on. She knew he was in there. She sat down on his porch. _Maybe he'll come out. _She put her head in her hands. A tear streamed down her face. She was bewildered. The confusion overwhelmed her. She didn't know why she was here anymore. Was it for Wilson? Or did she still love House? Any bit of strength that existed in her was gone. She gave up.

House peeked out his window from his piano. He couldn't face her. Not yet. He took a sip of his scotch, and then put in back down on top of his piano. His eyes followed her every move. He watched her sit down and put her head in her hands. He waited until she left, and then brought his fingers back to the keys of his piano.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Author's Note: _**Hello! In case anyone is interested, I have reached 10,000 words! It is very exciting. I never thought I could ever write that much. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome. Send this story to your friends! Lol. I love reviews. Oh, and Sam, thanks for the 10,000 character review! Lmao.**

Cuddy knew she was supposed to go back to work, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The hospital could last without her for a little while. After all, on normal occasion, she was there until late at night. She deserved one day off.

She walked down the driveway, and back to her car. Only once did she look behind her. She had a small amount of hope in her that he'd come running outside to see her. After a second, she realized she was being completely irrational, and walked quicker to her car.

As she drove home, she thought of House. She thought of Wilson too. As much as she wanted things to be easy, they weren't. She wanted to hate House, and love Wilson, but it didn't work that way. Of course not. Nothing could ever be easy in the life of Lisa Cuddy. She remembered when Stacy came into her office, and asked her if she thought that House could be normal and have a relationship. She remembered the jealously that bottled up inside her. She remembered how much she wanted it to be herself with House, not Stacy. She saw how House was with Stacy. He was almost a human. He was almost caring. _Why couldn't he be like that for me?_ Suddenly Cuddy knew the answer to all of her confusion. It was House she wanted. She desperately didn't want that to be the answer. Or maybe she did. She didn't know. She just wanted things to be easy for once.

Before she knew it, she was home. As soon as she walked in the door, she threw her things on a chair, and headed for the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her make-up stained her face, and her hair was messy from the wind. She turned on the shower, and undressed herself as the steam filled the room. She slid the glass doors open, and stepped inside. She tilted her head back, and let the hot water run down her body.

Ten minutes later, she got out of the shower. She felt slightly refreshed, but no shower could wash away what she was feeling at that moment. She wrapped her towel around her and stepped out of the bathroom and into her room. She slipped on a black pair of yoga pants and a big sweatshirt, and then walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

She pulled a book off of a shelf, and sat down on her sofa, hoping to read away all of her worries. Her head hurt. She rested it on the back of the sofa, and closed her eyes. She heard a knock on the door. Her stomach dropped. She put her book aside, and walked towards the door. Standing on her tip toes, she looked through the glass panel on the door. A familiar face stared back at her.

**Okay, so everyone knows who's staring back at her. :) I just like suspense. Now you all have to wait to see what's going to happen! Muahaha. x] I have an idea, but I'm not entirely sure, so any guesses or suggestions can be left as reviews! :]] Thanks for reading!! –Lexx.3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

_Author's Note:_** Hello all! Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been busy with school and softball, but I wrote a quick chapter because it was necessary! Hope you like it! –Lexx. :d**

Hesitantly she opened the door. Gregory House stood before her.

"What?" Cuddy asked angrily. "What could you possibly want?"

He took a step forward and into the house.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

Cuddy was taken back. Ever since she knew him, she had never heard him say the words 'I'm sorry'.

"It's not me who you should be saying sorry to, it's Wilson," Cuddy retorted.

"I know," House said.

House was showing his underlying weakness. Never did he let anyone see any vulnerability, but Cuddy could see that he felt bad; that for once in his life he did something that he regretted, something that could not be rationalized, or excused.

"Why, House? Why did you do it?" Cuddy asked. "Why did you have to come find us?"

House turned away, obviously embarrassed by the answer that quickly came to mind. For once, he couldn't think of an alternate response or a sarcastic comment to change the topic.

"I can't let him take you from me," House said.

Cuddy took a moment to absorb the compliment. She had wanted to hear that for so long, only she didn't want Wilson to have to get run down by a car in order for House to say it. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed or furious, but she was certainly confused.

Smirking, Cuddy said, "So, you do like me, House. I knew it".

She remembered how many times he had given her the impression of liking her, and how many times she asked him if he did…and how many times he said no.

"Why'd you have to wait this long to tell me?" she began. "You had to wait until Wilson finally took a chance and asked me out? He's liked me for all this time, but he knew that _you_ liked me. We all did," Cuddy said to him. "Why couldn't you just be normal? Why couldn't you just tell me? I…I"

"You…?" House asked.

"I love you, House," Cuddy responded.

House stared back at her, not saying a word. He wanted to return the gesture, but he was afraid. House was never afraid. Cuddy did something to him. Cuddy changed him. She made him want to be different, only he didn't know how. He was afraid of change, afraid to _not_ be miserable. He saw other people in relationships. He noticed the hope instilled in the people around him. Everyone wanted to be happy. That was their goal. They would do irrational things to reach happiness. They would love, they would sacrifice, and they would above all, trust. He envied them, but he was too stubborn to change. He didn't know if he could be like that. He couldn't imagine a life of following his heart, doing what felt right all the time, and not intellectualizing everything. He didn't know what that would be like.

He took two steps towards Cuddy, and looked down at her. He admired every aspect of her. She stared at him, motionless, anticipating what was coming next. She knew that last time this happened, things ended badly, but she didn't care. She loved him.

She grabbed his face in her hands, and pulled him towards her. She knew this was what she wanted.

****

Cuddy heard the phone ring, and rolled over.

"Ignore it," House said breathlessly, continuing to kiss her.

"It might be the hospital," she responded moving her hands from his neck.

He kissed her again. "The dying people can wait," House said.

Laughing, Cuddy answered, "It will only take a second". She rested her hands on his bare chest, and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

She brushed her tousled hair from her face, wrapped a blanket around herself, and sat up. She got up off of the bed, and walked across the room. House followed her.

"Hello?" Cuddy said, picking up the phone.

House came up behind her, and put his hands around her waist. He buried his face in her soft hair and kissed her up and down her neck.

"What?" Cuddy asked the person on the other end. "When?"

Cuddy's face dropped. House sensed there was something wrong, and held onto her tighter.

"But he was fine earlier today," Cuddy said, with a significant amount of pain in her voice.

"Okay, alright. Goodbye," she said as she hung up the phone.

Cuddy put her hands on House's hands and removed them from her waist. She turned around to face him. With tears filling up her eyes, she leaned against him, and wrapped her arms around his body. He looked at her questioningly.

"It's Wilson, he slipped into a coma".

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna start 25 really soon. And I know House seemed a little different in this chapter, and I was worried that was going to happen… but it's a fanfic, right? And I don't think I changed his character, just revealed a different part of him. And Wilson lovers…don't be mad? We needed something to screw up yet another attempt at a happy ending for House and Cuddy. Hope no one is too furious with me. ;] Review, review, review! Haha. Thanks again!!! Oh, and once again, a special shout out to my numero uno fan...Catherine! (aka: Brutus, Daisy, Tinman, Toto, Sergeant, Agent, etc, etc). **


	25. I LOVE TOTO

_Author's Note: _ **Hey! I just wanted to say hello to all of my amazing readers/reviewers. I'm sorry that there hasn't been a chapter for a while. I've had lots of school work, and four softball games this week… next week I have 5! Needless to say, I've been a little behind. I'm about halfway through the next chapter… I promise it's coming soon. I just wanted to leave this little note, letting you know that I'm alive, and there's still more to come. And of course, I have to add my shout-out to my best friend in the entire world in here…**

**HELLO TOTO. If you are reading this, which you probably are, because you read everything, thanks again (probably around the 18****th**** time) for being my numero uno fan! I'm sorry I tried to exterminate your foot with my textbook the other day. And oh, also, thank you for dragging me away from that dangerous stapler today before I hurt myself. I know I can count on you to keep me out of danger! Lmaoo. I know we won the home run derby today. Hahaha. Oh, and I meant to ask you, how are your chickens? BEEP. BOOP. BOP. BLEEEEP. BOOOOOOP. Hahaha. All the love in the world, Lex. 3 :d **

**If you're not Catherine, you could ignore that little fragment.. hahaha. Thanks for hanging in there guys… 25 is coming soon! **

**:D **


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Author's Note: _**Hello! Sorry this chapter is so short. I really haven't had much time to write, but wanted to give you guys something. I'm getting really lost in this story. I actually don't know what to write for once. Haha. If anyone has any ideas ****AT ALL****, please feel free to leave them in review or a PM. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! =] **

House and Cuddy walked into the hospital together. They quickly walked up to Wilson's room. Cuddy walked in right away, but House stood behind, staring at his friend's practically lifeless body through the glass, realizing that the majority of this was his fault. He really wanted to Wilson to wake up and be okay, so he could apologize. He never felt so compelled to say sorry to anyone before. Finally he realized it was time to change. For once he wasn't afraid not to be miserable; he finally saw what everybody else saw. He took a deep breath and started to walk into the room. Cuddy looked over at him. She could tell how hard this was for him; his vulnerability was coming right through. She left Wilson's side for a moment and walked over to House. She put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that everything was okay.

House approached his friend, and sat down in the chair next to him. Cuddy wiped the falling tears from her eyes. She stood next to House and rested her hand on Wilson's leg. Inside her mind, she prayed for him to get better. She really cared about Wilson, but she also knew that House would never be able to handle losing him. That would be the end of any form of happiness that was yet to come.

Cuddy decided to leave House alone with Wilson for a few minutes, he needed it. She smiled at him and then left the room. She went into the bathroom down the hall. She needed to clean up and compose herself. She stared back at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place. She remembered her night with House. She thought about Wilson too. He definitely would've figured out what they did, which made her giggle. Soon after, she began to cry again. She thought of how many times Wilson had tried to get her and House together, and she realized what a great friend he was. All this time she had been completely oblivious to the way that Wilson felt about her. She continued to cry. She had to turn away from the mirror; she couldn't see herself like this any longer.

She decided to go back to her office, and do some work to get her mind off of this horrible situation. On her way there, she had to pass Wilson's room again. She stopped for a minute by the doorway and looked inside. She knew things must've been really bad if House was affected. She desperately hoped Wilson would be okay. For his sake of course, for House's sake, and for the sake of herself.

**Sooo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was one of my favorites to write. I liked exploring House's emotions and the establishment of some normalcy in his life. (Hello Toto!) And once again, any suggestions/comment/ideas/ANYTHING would be wonderful. Thanks again! :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

_Author's Note: _**Here's 26! I was recently blessed with some assistance from **_hughlaurie4ever_,** and now I'm right back into this story, and so, so, so, so excited to keep writing. I know I just posted a chapter yesterday, but I was anxious to get this one up. And I'm on such a roll, that 27 might just be up later. =] **

"House," Cuddy said, walking into his outer office, where he sat alone. "We have a case. I thought I'd let you know about it, but I think it'd be best if I referred it to a different doctor".

"No," House replied. "I'll take the case".

"Can you really handle treating a patient right now, House?" Cuddy asked.

House took a moment to think about it, before answering, "It will help keep me sane. Let me have the case".

Cuddy knew this might not be the best idea. She's seen House screw up before. She knew she shouldn't risk the life of a patient for the sake of House, but she also knew she was going to anyway.

"Okay," she said, handing over the file to him.

***

"Patient's lungs collapsed. The last thing she remembers before passing out is bad chest pains and dizziness. Go," said House.

His mind was on everything _but_ the patient right now. He poured three Vicodin into his palm, and swallowed them.

"I said…'Go'," House sarcastically told his team.

"I've got nothing," Cameron said. "It could be plenty of things. I'm going to go talk to the patient, get a history; maybe it'll help us out."

"I'll come too," said Foreman. They both walked out the door. Chase stood behind.

He walked up to House. "Hey, listen," he began. "I know you're going through a tough time right now, and if you need _anything_, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, go do your job," House told him.

"I just…" Chase started.

"I can fire you. Do you know that?" House said.

Chase gave up, and walked away disappointed. Obviously House wasn't in the mood for sympathy right now.

Just as Chase was leaving, Cuddy walked in. She approached him, and putting her hand on his shoulder, asked, "Hey, how're you doing?"

"Fine," House responded.

Cuddy knew he wasn't fine. There was no way anyone could feel fine after what happened; not even House.

"You know, it's okay to show emotion sometimes. You can tell people how you feel. Everyone will understand," Cuddy said to him.

House sighed, and put his head down, looking at the floor. Never before had he been so lost for words. Cuddy caught his chin with her hand, and lifted his head up to look at her.

"Listen to me, House. Everything is going to be just fine," she said.

Hesitantly, she decided to kiss him. He didn't lean into her, but he didn't move away either. She broke their kiss, gently squeezed his hand, and then walked away. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Lisa," he said quietly. "Thank you".

"You're welcome House," she said smiling, and she walked out the door.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. A new one is definitely coming soon. Reviews are always appreciated. And thanks again to everyone who's reading and reviewing this. And just a warning, I'm about to go in a crazy direction with this story. I hope no one gets mad at me. Lol. =P **


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Author's Note: _**Some major crazy stuff is coming up in this chapter! I'm excited. It's kind of sad though. I know I was pretty upset while writing it. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it. **

It was 8:30 and House was leaving for the day. He stayed longer than he expected. He was able to solve the case though. Well, there really wasn't even a case to solve. The man was just a hypochondriac with a little dehydration.

He put his cane into his backpack, and slid his helmet on his head. Just as he was about to climb onto his motorcycle, he heard his name being called from behind him. He recognized the voice. He turned around and squinted to see her. As he got closer, he noticed she was crying.

"House, we need to talk. Can you come back inside for a while please?" Cuddy said.

Without a word of questioning, he followed her. They walked into her office. He sat down on a chair, and she paced back and forth, fighting back the tears from her eyes.

"This is about Wilson, isn't it?" House said to her. He knew it was unnecessary to ask because he already knew the answer, but he had to break the silence.

Cuddy walked over to where House was sitting, and stood right in front of him. This was hard on both of them. Neither of them ever thought they would have to deal with something like this.

"His kidneys. They're failing," Cuddy said, with tears streaming down her face.

House stared at her, speechless. He knew this was all his fault.

"The way it looks right now, if he doesn't get a transplant in two days, he'll…he'll…If he doesn't get a transplant, he'll…" she couldn't bring herself to say the word 'die'. She didn't have the strength. House knew what she meant, and was in a way, glad that she didn't say the word, because he didn't think he could handle hearing it anyway.

***

House sat by Wilson's side.

"I'm sorry James, I'm sorry. Please be okay. I miss you," said House.

House had always laughed at people who talked to their sick, dying, comatose family members. _'They can't hear you. What's the point?_' he would always say. Now he understood. When someone close to you is sick, when you know their life is being threatened, everything changes. You wish you had been nicer to them, wish you had appreciated them more, but mostly, you wish you could say just one more thing to them. You want to get in those final words. You want them to know that they'll be missed, and how much you really cared about them. Talking to them instills some hope in you that they'll be okay. You pretend that they can hear you, and it makes you feel better. He finally understood. Cuddy watched him through the glass. She heard what he said to Wilson, and she just kept crying. House couldn't handle losing Wilson. She knew he couldn't.

House looked up and saw Cuddy. He motioned for her to come inside. Wiping her eyes, with the tissue in her hand, she approached House.

He stared at her for a moment, then said, "I want to donate my kidney" .

**Alrighty! That was 27. I love writing about House in this way. I hope no one is mad and thinks I changed the character too much. Honestly, I think if this situation actually were to happen, House would realize it's time to change. I mean, with Kutner's death, he's questioning his habits… and he's not NEARLY as close with Kutner as he his with Wilson. So, I think it's appropriate. Again, reviews are appreciated! I can't wait for the next chapter. This story is coming to a close, and I'm going to make it as dramatic as possible! Thanks again! =] **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Author's Note: _**Hello! Here's 28! I like this chapter for some reason. I don't really know why. Haha. I just thought of any even crazier idea for what's gonna happen in this story…crazier than I was planning in the first place! I'm sooo excited. Haha. So, anyways, hope you enjoy this one! =] **

"He wants to do it, Dr. Cuddy," one of the doctors said.

"I am the administrator of this hospital," Cuddy began. "Your job lies in my hands. You will do as I say".

The bewildered doctor sighed, and walked away. Cuddy felt horrible about what she was doing, but she couldn't help it. If House went through with the transplant, there'd be a chance he wouldn't survive. She couldn't have that happen. She couldn't lose House. Just then, he walked in.

"Cuddy, let me do this," House demanded.

"I can't. I'm sorry," she replied.

"Why? What's the big deal? People do kidney transplants all the time. I'll be fine. I'm doing it".

Tears began to fill up her eyes. She struggled to fight them back.

"House, please. No. I can't let you do it. It's too big of a chance. We can't risk it. Wilson will get a kidney from somewhere else," Cuddy said.

House began to get angry. "Lisa! You don't know that. He's so far down on the transplant list; he might not make it! I _want_ to do this!"

"I'm sorry House," Cuddy mumbled. Choked up, she walked away from him, leaving him angrier than ever.

***

Cuddy had no one to talk to. She was alone. She sat at her desk, fiddling with a rubber band. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then put her head down and rested her elbows on her desk. She heard her door open. She looked up. It was Chase.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk right now," Cuddy said to the young doctor standing in her doorway.

Disappointed, Chase sighed. "Okay," he said, and he started out the door.

Cuddy thought about it for a minute. _Maybe it would be okay to talk to someone._

"Wait," she said.

Chase turned around, glad that she was taking him up on his offer.

"Yes?" he said.

"Maybe I do want to talk," Cuddy said. "I don't know what to do. I know I should let House give Wilson his kidney, but I can't do it. I'm too scared."

Chase stared back at his boss. Never had he seen her so vulnerable. He always thought of her as so strong. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Lisa. Love is irrational," Chase said.

Cuddy looked at him straight in the eyes, really taking in what he had just said to her. The word love scared her. She never meant to love House. It was completely unintentional…but she did, and she realized it was time for her to stop denying it.

"Thank you Robert."

**HELLO. =D Thanks for reading. 29's on the way. Reviews would be lovely. :P**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Author's Note: _**Omg! Second to last chapter. That's so sad. I'm gonna miss writing this story. There's a big shock in this chapter, so be prepared. I have a feeling some people aren't going to like the way I end this, haha… but I really like it. It's interesting and…unique. Haha. And I am writing an alternate ending that would continue on from after Chapter 28. So please give me honest reviews, but please no, 'OMG. I HATE WHAT YOU DID TO THIS STORY!'. Lol. Thanks for reading. =] **

Aside from their talk this morning, Cuddy hadn't seen House all day. No one had. Two new cases came in, but she had referred them to another doctor. She was worried for him. She desperately hoped he was okay. Her head was spinning, her confused mind overrun with thought. _Was she doing the right thing? Would it work out in the long run?_ She thought of what Chase told her. _Love is irrational. _He was right. You did what you had to do for the one you loved. She loved him. If she was sure of anything, it was that.

She glanced at the clock. Eight forty five. She decided it was time to leave. She placed her paperwork in the drawers of her desk and locked them. She walked over to the coat rack be her door, and picked up her coat. As she slid her arm into one of the sleeves, she heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Dr. Cuddy," she answered.

She listened to the voice on the other side of the phone speak to her. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you so much," said Cuddy, hanging up the phone.

Cuddy was overjoyed by the news she just heard. She was extremely satisfied that she had made the right call. Wilson was pushed up on the list; he was going to get a kidney. She couldn't wait to call House. She reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out her cell phone. She arrowed down through her contacts, and stopped when she reached _House_. The phone rang four times before it went to voicemail. She decided to call his house too. Once again, there was no answer. She knew better than to get nervous. House hardly ever answered his phone, especially when he knew he didn't have a case.

On her way home, Cuddy decided to stop at House's house. She really wanted to tell him the news. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She parked her car in front of his house, and walked up the driveway. She pounded hard on his door, and waited…there was no answer.

"House, open up! It's me!" she shouted.

There was still no answer. She called his cell phone again and she heard it ring through the thick wood door.

"C'mon House! Let me in!"

She grasped the doorknob, and shook it. To her surprise, it was open. _That's strange, _she thought. She pushed the door open further with her hand and walked inside. As she continued walking in, she saw House lying across his couch. He was sleeping. _No wonder he didn't answer. _

"House. House. Wake up," she said, as she approached him.

As she got closer, she saw something. She didn't want to believe it was true. She fell to the ground, overcome with sadness.

Next to House lay a bottle of empty pills, and a note that read.

_Can he have my kidney now?_

_-House_

Cuddy grabbed him. She lifted him up towards her, looking for a sign of life. Anything. There was no pulse. She buried her face in his chest, and began sobbing. _Why, House? Why? _


	31. LAST ONE : Hello Bruti!

**Chapter 30**

_Author's Note: _**OMG. THE LAST CHAPTER. I'm so sad. I've been writing this story for months! I can't believe it's over. I think this chapter is kind of sad. I actually made myself cry while writing this. However, it's one of my favorites. I really like it. I hope anyone who read this liked it, and thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! I appreciate it more than you know! =D**

Cuddy looked around her. She never wanted to have to face this. She walked up to his casket and stared at his lifeless body. She stared at the man she had known for 25 years, the man she went to school with, the man that worked for her, the man that purposely provoked her every single day, the man that she loved. There was no doubt in her mind that he was an ass. Everyone knew he was. However, for her, there was something about him, something she couldn't resist. Tears streamed down her face thinking of him. She thought of all of the times they spent together. Everyone knew there was something going on between them for years. They were the only ones who failed to see it. She was happy with him, and deep down, she thought sometimes House was a little happy when he was with her too. Wilson got a kidney. He was going to survive. This didn't have to happen. She was furious, she was overwhelmed, she was distraught, and she was miserable. She stared at him, oblivious to the people around her. She wished she could give him one last kiss, tell him one more time how much she really cared for him.

She had to give a speech today. House didn't have many friends, and his parents were dead. She was the designated person. She knew him the best. She thought about what to say, she thought of so many things. She didn't know if she would be able to get control over herself while speaking about him, but someone needed to do it.

She stood before everybody. She looked out into the group of people. All his co-workers were there. Nurses, other doctors, and the people that had worked beneath him. One person was missing. Wilson. Cuddy wished he could be here right now, just to say goodbye to his best friend.

It was time for her to speak. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears and began.

"Hello," she said. "We are all gathered here today for one common reason, to mourn the death of Gregory House. We all knew him as House, the crippled, sarcastic doctor, with a crude sense of humor. But he was so much more than that. House was brilliant, and deep down he was caring. It wasn't all about the puzzles, he was saving lives. Sure, he came across as miserable, he had an addiction, but he is someone completely deserving of respect. I've known him for about twenty five years now. We went to school together. I was a doctor in this hospital when he was treated for his leg, and then he worked under me. I was his boss, but he was so much more to me. House was my friend. No matter how much he masked it, I knew he was there for me. Always. House didn't believe in the after life. He thought that after he died, there was nothing. Maybe there is nothing, we don't know…but for his sake, let him rest peacefully, wherever he ends up".

Throughout the whole speech, Cuddy was crying. She tried her best to keep herself together. She didn't want to fall apart in front over everyone in the funeral home. She looked at him one last time before they closed the casket. She grasped his hand. It was cold. She looked at his closed, lifeless eyes that used to shine. She pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket, and placed it in his hand. It read, "_I love you. I always have, and I always will" _She leaned down to kiss his forehead, and her tears descended upon his cheeks. She watched them close his casket, and carry him away. Through her tears, she whispered, "Goodbye House"

**Goodbye House! And goodbye story! Lmao. Well, like I said, there's still the alternate ending coming soon. I hope no one was too disappointed with this story, and the way it ended. I was scared to do it, but I liked it, so I did it anyway. But anyways, sorry if you don't like it! Thanks again for all the reviews! I love them. Please review this and let me know what you thought and what I can approve upon. Thanks so much. =D –Lex. **


	32. ALTERNATE ENDING explanation :

**A/N: Hello! Okay, I know there hasn't been any activity on this story since.. forever, for which I am sorry, because I did promise an alternate ending. I kind of forgot about it, and allowed myself to be consumed in the world on Bones fan fictions. I just recently had someone read and review the whole story, and she inspired me to finish my alternate ending. It might take me a little while to get into it, since I have abandoned the story for so long, but I will try my best to get the alternate ending up for anyone interested. **

**The new ending will take place after chapter 28, so if you need to re-read anything to refresh, feel free to do so. **

**I'm not completely sure where I'm going with it either, so if anyone has any ideas for me, I would really appreciate it. Thanks you to anyone who read and reviewed this story while it was up. I hope you enjoy the alternate ending as well. (: **


	33. AltEnd Chapter 29

_Chapter 29- A.E._

Aside from their talk this morning, Cuddy hadn't really spoken House all day. No one had. Two new cases came in, but she had referred them to another doctor. She was worried for him. She desperately hoped he was okay. Her head was spinning, her confused mind overrun with thought. _Was she doing the right thing? Would it work out in the long run?_ She thought of what Chase told her. _Love is irrational. _He was right. You did what you had to do for the one you loved. She loved him. If she was sure of anything, it was that. But she realized that deep in House's twisted mind, he cared for Wilson. She knew that donating his kidney was something House needed to do not only for Wilson, but for himself as well. As frightened as she was, she knew she had to let him do it.

Cuddy walked into House's office and found him alone, staring out the window.

"House. Can I talk to you?" she said.

"What?" he responded.

She approached him, and struggled to say what she needed to. He looked at her impatiently as she stuttered.

"I care about you," she began.

Interrupting, he replied, "And that's why you won't let me do the surgery. I know."

"That's why I don't _want_ you to do the surgery," Cuddy said.

"What are you saying?" House asked.

"I'm saying…that as much as I hate this idea, I'm going to let you do it. I know what this means to you".

"Thank you, Cuddy," he said, with the faintest smile on his face.

Holding back her emotions, she replied, "You're welcome House".

They stood there for a minute, gazing at each other. Cuddy knew House didn't like to display any affection ever, especially right there in his office. She began to walk away, but he stopped her. He pulled her towards him, and gave her a lingering kiss.

She smiled, and said, "I'll put in for the surgery".


End file.
